Going Under
by Glamagirl
Summary: She went back for a visit and got more than what she bargained for. Eve/Punk


**A/N:** This is a rewrite story I wanted to make with this two, it's a one shot little smut so you are warned! Enjoy ;)

**XxXxXxX**

"I can't believe I'm going to do this." The brunette woman known around the wrestling world as Eve Torres murmured incredulously between clenched teeth as she caught a glimpse of the man standing in front of her stripping off his shirt and tossing it to the side.

No… she really couldn't believe it, but all the same her head turned fully towards him, her emerald green eyes taking notice of the way the pale light casted by the full moon shining from the sky above reflected against his back, making his skin appear smooth and inviting.

Was it really that smooth or were her eyes playing tricks on her? She could find out, if only she would extend her arm in his direction, the pad of her fingers could run down his spine and she would know…

Not that she was going to do that, of course… but chewing lightly on her lips she wondered what would his reaction be if she touched him out of the blue. Yeah, he would probably think that she lost her mind and for some reason that made her snort.

"Gosh…" She said under her breath, looking down as her arms automatically folded against her chest protectively.

Listening to her, the man turned to around and grinned in amusement. "And why are you just standing there?" Once he asked that, Eve lifted her chin to stare straight into his eyes and feeling as if she has been caught doing something wrong, she smiled.

"Are you sure no one comes here? The last thing I want is to be arrested for indecent exposure."

He chuckled, his sparkling green eyes never leaving her face and with a shrug, he reached down for the zipper of his jeans to make it come undone. "Are you going to chicken out now? Come on, Eve, this was your idea."

"Ha," She laughed out loud, looking up into the dark skies just to deviate her attention elsewhere. "This was hardly my idea." But when she said that, her mind went back in memory lane to a few hours prior so that she could recall how it came that she ended up in that situation…

"_Nah, I don't believe you. He said casually before taking a sip of his soda and in response, Eve shrugged. _

"_And why would I lie?" She asked with a tired smile on her lips while watching him through half closed eyes, the tip of her finger running circles against the cold surface of the table._

"_I don't know; I just took you for the kind of woman that would have done it." He snorted as he said that, placing his drink down and reaching for hers to drink it._

_Fixing her eyes on him, the former WWE Diva's smile got bigger and for reasons she couldn't quite get, she felt the urge of running a hand through her brown locks. She did it, pushing at her upper teeth with the tip of her tongue._

"_And what kind of woman Am I supposed to be?" She asked, wondering what he meant by that statement and at the same time unable to see what was so unbelievable about her never 'doing' that before. _

_His eyes bore deep into hers. "Carefree, daring… a spitfire. You know."_

_Eve laughed. "Well believe it or not I've never done it, but I want to… someday, maybe?" Arching an eyebrow and thinking about it, she grabbed her diet Pepsi out of his hands and took a gulp. "How about you, have you done it?"_

"_Done what?" He asked, the low undertones of his voice bordering between amusement and flirtation and that right there made her think back to the times when they used to work together. _

_Back then, there has been a time when she felt a little bit attracted to the man… how could she not when he emanated through all his pores that dark aura that seemed to attract the masses and how could she not when he would look at her with those tantalizing eyes of his? _

_But no, nothing out of that attraction ever came. Not a word out of place, not an impropriate touch … nothing. Back then she has been with someone and she assumed that her attraction for him was nothing more than a silly crush destined to die on its own so doing her best to ignore it, she just formed a friendship with the man; nothing more and nothing less._

_So yeah, in time they became friends, that's the way it happened when you traveled with the same bunch of people all year around, you either became friends or you started to dislike them to no end. _

_With Punk it was the former, they clicked with no problem at all and because of that friendship that formed years before, they ended up meeting that night._

_Now that they ended up together in that precise moment has been something unplanned; she just went to visit her former coworkers during a live event and once it was over, the two of them went out to grab a bite to catch up and there they were. _

"_Skinny dipping, isn't that what we are talking about?" She asked, biting lightly on her lips. "Chaste, decent and modest skinny dipping."_

"_Of course that's what we are talking about, what else?" He replied back, but by the sly smile corrupting his lips, Eve could see that his mind was thinking some impure thoughts._

"_Take your mind out of the butter; Gosh you are unbelievable." She complained, shaking her head and looking away from him._

"_Why? I'm being chaste, proper and decent here." He said, but when Eve turned her face to look at him once again, he had that sly smile on his face again. _

'_Right…"_

_Running the tip of his tongue over his lip ring, Phil tilted his head to the side and leaned towards her a little bit. "You know what? I know a place… a private place where you can take skinny dippin off your bucket list…_

Closing her eyes and feeling a blush creeping up her face, Eve shook her head. No, definitely not her idea… at least not completely. Yeah, in a conversation that for the life of her she couldn't remember how it started, she told him that she wanted to go skinny dipping; but when she said that she hadn't been implying that she wanted to do it with him, or even in that cold night.

Ah, but she should have predicted him offering, after all this was Phil and he has always been impulsive.

"Well stay here if you want, I'm going in."

Opening her eyes, Eve noticed that Phil was by then only in his boxers and when she saw him starting to slide the waistband down his hips, she covered her eyes with her hand and chuckled. "I can't believe I let you drag me into this."

"Come on, where's the Eve that I know? Live a little, or before you know it life is going to pass you by while you just stand there and look." With that said, Phil turned to her and went straight to the water.

Sliding her hand down to her neck, Eve got a good glimpse of a butt naked CM Punk walking to the beach and she just had to bite hard on her lips. Yeah, the image made her feel a bit flustered, but at the same time his words stirred something deep inside of her and that prompted her to lower her hands to her blouse so she could start unbuttoning it.

Yes, she remembered now, the conversation that lead them to that moment started when she told him that what she missed the most about her time with the WWE was that she used to live into the moment.

Back then, she lived guided by her impulses as well and even though she did it in a controlled manner, she has loved it.

Now she didn't have that; in just a few months her life has turned monotonous and then it was the fact that after her break-up with Rener she hardly ever socialized and in a way the routine was driving her insane.

She wanted to live into the moment again and little as it was, he was giving her that opportunity so she better grab the bull by the horns and make the best out of it.

Taking in a deep breath and tossing her blouse into the sand, the former Diva felt goose bumps forming all over her skin as the chilly breeze of the night caressed her all over. That right there made her shiver, but all the same she kicked off her boots, slid her pants down her legs and ended up by taking off her underwear as well.

She did it quickly, refusing to look towards Phil to see if he was watching. If he was then he was, as there was nothing she could do about it.

"Well here I go." She mumbled to herself, tying her hair up and feeling very aware of the way her breast were on full display as she walked towards the shore so that she could get into the ocean.

In there the water was icy cold and she clenched her teeth, but by the time the water was reaching her upper tights she sucked in a breath and submerged all the way to her shoulders.

"Jesus, this is cold." She screamed out loud, making way until she was at least three feet away from Phil, and as she spoke, a strained smile took over her features.

"Only a girl from Colorado would complain about the cold water, tsk."

Oh she was hardly a girl, but she refrained herself from saying that and instead she just closed her eyes and breathed into the moment. Cold and all, the feeling of water touching her all over was exhilarating. She wouldn't know how to explain it, but the water felt alive and the sensation of it lapping against her just felt good.

"This is nice." She said, blinking her eyes open to look at him.

"It is, and it won't feel so cold after a while, you'll see."

Yes, she could already feel warmer… or maybe it was still cold, but her body started to get used to it and she didn't feel like shattering her teeth anymore.

"By the way, congratulations," He said, using his hand to make a wave that reached her in a matter of nothing. "You have now officially skinny dipped."

"Yes I have." She smiled, swirling around and loving the way the water moved with her. It was almost ticklish, as a liquid lover's caress making all her senses stand on edge. "How did you know about this place? Do you come here often?"

"Nope, I hate North Carolina and I try not to be here unless it's strictly necessary; but I know someone who owned a place over there." He said, pointing to the shore.

Humming, Eve nodded. In the moonlight his eyes looked darker that what they really were and for a while she felt as if hypnotized by them. They were almost the color deep moss and their depths wanted to pull her in. "A former girlfriend?"

"Maybe… maybe not." He said, his eyes never leaving hers.

For a while neither one of them said a thing, they just stared into each other's eyes as the darkness of the night engulfed them in. "So…" She started to say, thinking that it was weird that Phil was so silent. He was usually talking nonstop about this thing or the other and this sudden silence was making her feel antsy.

It was like this, his lack of talking only meant that his mind was racing and she desperately wanted to know what he was thinking.

Deviating her eyes up towards the sky, she breathed out. "The moon looks gorgeous tonight; you rarely get to see a sky like this in the city."

Phil looked up as well, but only for a brief moment; then he was back at looking at her. "Come on, I have a naked Eve Torres right in front of me so you can't really expect me to be looking up to the moon." His tone, even though coming out as relaxed and laid back, made Eve blush and feel self-conscious.

"Panderer." She said, not even looking at him. But wanting to make light of that last comment, she splashed water towards him and smiled.

Snorting, Phil plunged underwater and after a while he emerged deeper into the ocean. He came out with a smile and dripping all over. "Come on, can you swim?"

"Well… I really hate swimming in the ocean; I'm from Colorado and good ol' me and the big blue never bonded very well."

"Chicken wuss." He said, splashing water her way. "Who would have thought it? Eve Torres afraid of a little bit of water."

"Trust me, I'm not afraid." She said proudly while arching an eyebrow.

"Then come on, I'll be here."

Eve nodded and taking in a deep breath, she dove down as well. Down below the surface, she used her hands and legs to move swiftly, and only when her lungs felt the need to breathe was it that she emerged.

Breathing into the cold night and kicking her legs to keep afloat, the former Diva went to wipe the water out of her eyes, but before she could even do it, she felt something grabbing her and she jumped startled; a gasp escaping pass her lips and her eyes opening immediately.

It was Phil, and apparently he thought that it was a good idea to press his hands to the bare flesh of her hips to prevent her from sinking.

"Relax, it's only me." He said softly, holding her up but at a distance from him.

"You scared me." She said, her eyes still wide open and her heart beating furiously against her ribcage.

"Sorry." He said smiling, but to her he looked anything but apologetic.

"It's okay-" She replied, in a way glad that he was holding her since she couldn't reach the bottom with her feet but at the same time thinking that little as it was, this touch of his could turn very dangerous.

"You had a great match tonight." She said just to say something. And she was telling the true; wrestling was a passion they both shared and she has always admired CM Punk the wrestler.

"Well I don't call myself the best in the world for nothing."

Rolling her eyes, Eve shook her head. "Such humbleness, wow…"

Apparently ignoring her mocking tone, Phil blinked slowly and with his fingers still touching her, he spoke. "You were the last person I expected to see tonight; what brought you around?"

"I don't know, I was doing a seminar when I heard that you guys were going to be in town I felt like I had to go and visit."

"Missing us already?"

Suddenly, Eve realized that she was a hell of a lot closer to him so she swirled around and used her arms to swim away from him, making his hands slide off her body.

"Maybe…"

Her intentions had been swimming to a place where her feet could touch some ground, but before she could get too far, Phil grabbed her ankle and dragged her back to him.

With that maneuver, she somehow ended up pressed against him, his arm around her waist and her legs straddling one of his thighs.

The position was more than compromising and holding her tongue, Eve tilted her head to the side and watched as his eyes sucked her in.

"Hey, don't look at me like that, I just didn't want you drowning over there." He said, his voice both dark and amused.

"Oh so you just want to keep me safe; and here I was thinking that you were trying to feel me up."

"Me? As if I would do that." But as he said that, his fingertips traced a path up her leg, towards her thigh and then straight to her waist. After that he went a bit further, stopping at her ribcage and then lowering back to her hip.

Humming, Eve closed her eyes and then she breathed in. The feeling of his hands on her was exhilarating and adding to that way his skin felt against hers was enough to make her get lost into the moment.

It just felt amazing and even in the low temperatures, she felt her groin burn into his thigh.

How did she end like that? Who cared?

Opening her eyes and placing her hands on his shoulders, Eve bit on her lips. With the way he was holding her, he was flushed against him, the hard peaks of her nipples grazing against his skin and wanting to feel more, she pressed harder against him, the friction making her gasp low in her throat.

"I liked that you came to the show tonight." He said and she felt like telling him something in response; but instead, she let her hands talk for themselves and she ran them along his shoulders, up to the back of his head and into his hair.

"Really?"

"Sure."

As her fingers moved down to the back of his neck again, Punk grabbed her waist, pushed her away from him for a second and then he accommodated her legs around him.

What were they doing? The question was on the tip of her tongue… but for all it was worth it, she couldn't say the words out loud.

With his hardness pressing against her core, Eve looked up to him. He was a push away from entering her and she felt like laughing. The whole thing was surreal…

This was Phil, her friend and her ex-fiancé's friend and she was naked and clinging to him in a public beach, her lower lips opening up to welcoming him into her folds.

"Take this off." He said, reaching for her hair and making the bun she has made earlier on come undone.

With her hair falling lose, Eve pursed her lips and throwing her head back so that the water could touch her brown locks, she closed her eyes.

"This is crazy." With her head and back floating against the surface of the ocean but with Phil still holding her to him, she opened her eyes to look up to the sky.

The full moon was watching them, she watched solemnly as Phil's hand ran over her flat stomach and then up to cup her breast and when he smoothed one of her nipples with the ball of his finger, she watched too.

"You are ridiculously stunning; did I ever tell you that?" He asked, the combination of his raspy voice and the cool breeze making her shiver.

"Panderer." She told him once again and opened her arms into the night.

He laughed, his erection was still pressed against her, she could feel it; and she knew that if he pulled her to him with enough force, he would end up impaled into her all the way in.

She wanted him to do it, but at the same time it was weird that he would do that without them even kissing.

Moved by an impulse, she went back into his arms and burying her fingers into his hair, she kissed him.

His response was immediate, as soon as her full lips brushed against his, he placed both hands to her behind and then his tongue was inside the cave of her mouth.

It was surreal… the whole thing was and rotating her hips so that his erection could slide against her swollen folds, she moaned into his mouth. She did it a couple of times, making the head of his sex almost break into her and then pulling away.

"Shit, Eve…" He mumbled, but she shut him up by kissing him again.

That way, the two of them kissed long and deep, their tongues dueling slowly against each other and exploring at will until Eve was sure that his taste was going to be forever in her mouth. But then, as Eve savored the moment he pulled away to nibble on her collar bone.

"This kind of got a little out of hand." She said out of breath, her eyes closed and her sex swollen with need.

"We can always stop…" He said and when she shook her head no, he snorted. "Alright…"

Underneath the water, he felt incredibly hot and hard against her and she wouldn't be able to pull away. "I want this, it's crazy but I want it."

At her words, Phil couldn't take it any longer so he grabbed her still to thrust into her. The invasion made her moan, and pretty much as she did with him a while ago, he pressed his mouth back to her so that they could continue kissing.

Her walls stretched for him, accepting all he had to give, the friction of him sliding back and forth making her feel wanton and when she couldn't take it anymore; she yanked her lips from his and pressed her face to his neck.

"Phil…" She moaned and closed her eyes shut as she wrapped her legs tighter around him to make him go deeper.

"You feel so fucking good… like I always thought you would feel." He panted, his hands grabbing as much flesh as he could from her behind and his mouth reaching down so he could capture a nipple between his teeth.

"You thought about us this way?" She whispered, her stomach tying in a knot as her desire increased faster and faster.

Sucking on a nipple and then running his tongue over it, Punk sunk into her as deep as he would go. "All the fucking time."

Her legs pressed him closer and she felt him him throb and pulse into her; the whole thing was amazing… she felt delirious… almost as if she was drunk on the moment.

She has thought about them like that too and she remembered how once or twice she closed her eyes and imagined that it was Phil the one making love to her when she was with Rener; but never in her dreams did he feel so good… so real.

"This can't be real."

At her words, Phil pulled away and then thrust hard into her, making her gasp and open her eyes wide.

"How about that, did it felt real enough?"

Her eyes were dark and wild, her heart was beating frantically into her chest, but all she could focus on was in the way his eyes dug deep into hers. "I'm not sure, do it again and I'll tell you."

He did it, again and again and that way, lost into the moment and under a watchful moon, the two friends turned into lovers kissed, touched and explored, setting up a rhythm that suited them both until they came undone in a chorus of moans, soft groans and whispered words. One followed the other, the water of the ocean lapping softly against their union.

It wasn't until the heat of the moments started to cool off and until both their breathings started to go back to normal, that Eve opened her eyes and smiled. He was still inside her, they were still one in union and somehow that made her feel content.

"Well that's another thing I hadn't done before… sex at the beach."

Holding her closer, Phil pressed his chin over the top of her head. "Okay, what else haven't you done?"

Snickering, Eve kissed his collarbone and then down below his throat. She liked being like that with him and even though he already slipped out of her, she wanted to keep him close. "I've never done it in an airplane…"

As she said that, Phil grabbed her chin and kissed her, his tongue swirling around hers and then ending the kiss with a soft peck.

It was a sweet gesture that she wouldn't have imagined coming out of him so she smiled and closed her eyes.

"You know, I have a friend who has a jet…


End file.
